Full-duplex means that a transceiver transmits uplink and downlink signals simultaneously on the same time and frequency resources. The spectral efficiency of full-duplex is two times of that of simplex and half-duplex.
According to different classification manners of uplinks and downlinks on time and frequency resources in the prior art, half-duplex is classified into time division duplexing (Time Division Duplexing, TDD for short hereafter) and frequency division duplexing (Frequency Division Duplexing, FDD for short hereinafter). TDD distinguishes uplinks and downlinks by using different timeslots, for example, in a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short hereinafter) system, a frame is divided into an uplink sub-frame and a downlink sub-frame for uplink transmission and downlink transmission, respectively; FDD distinguishes uplinks and downlinks by using different frequency spectra.
At present, full-duplex is mainly applied to a scenario of point-to-point communication, for example, applied to WiFi communication. If it is intended to apply full-duplex to point-to-multipoint communication, for example, a scenario in which a base station communicates with multiple user equipments (User Equipment, UE for short hereinafter), how to handle signal interference becomes an urgent technical problem to be solved.